


pin me to the mattress with your love, baby

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mattress Shopping, Moving In Together, Sasha is soft but nobody can know, bayley just wants to help everybody, well moving into a new apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: They need a mattress big enough to fit all of them, and Charlotte is determined to get it done that night.





	pin me to the mattress with your love, baby

“Hey, uh, Charlotte?” Bayley calls hesitantly from the bedroom.

 

Charlotte straightens up from the box she’d been digging through in the living room, searching for the picture they took on their seventh date, the picnic one. “Yeah, Bay?” She heads for the bedroom, Becky appearing from the kitchen and following. Sasha pokes her head out of the bathroom, raising her eyebrows and going back to unpacking when Charlotte shakes her head. Sasha isn't needed for this particular conversation. Well, hopefully not.

 

“I think we’ll need a new bed.” Bayley mutters, frowning at the bed they had brought.

 

“Oh.” Charlotte blinks, the realization dawning almost immediately.

 

“I think Bayley’s right on this one, lass.” Becky rested her chin on Charlotte’s shoulder, grinning when Charlotte immediately slumped so Becky didn't have to strain her neck.

 

“Yeah, I know. Guess we can move Becky’s bed up into the guest room and two of us will sleep there and two of us can sleep in here. That’ll work, yeah?” Charlotte suggests, glancing at her watch. It was almost five, and they’d have to order take out soon.

 

Becky nodded, but it was Bayley who protested. “Um, yeah, no. I gave Becky’s mattress to Alexa because she said Mickie always complains that her mattress is too springy, and Lex said Mickie threatened to stop sleeping over, so.” Bayley finished awkwardly, her face twisted with sadness. She hated disappointing her girlfriends.

 

Becky stepped away from Charlotte, and wrapped Bayley in a hug, Charlotte quickly following suit. “Bay, that was very sweet of you. I guess we just need to get a new bed.” Becky whispered, pressing a kiss to Bayley’s cheek eliciting a grin from the bubbly woman.

 

“A sappy dumb group hug without me? You fuckers.” Sasha said from behind them.

 

“I guess you can join, loser.” Charlotte teased her, easing away from Becky to create a spot for Sasha.

 

“Ew, pass.” Sasha wrinkled her nose, choosing instead to lean on the doorframe which in turn made Bayley wonder how she got a girlfriend so _cool._

 

“Whatever, _Boss.”_ Charlotte smirked, pulling away and grabbing her car keys from the jacket hanging on the hook. “Let’s go pick up a new bed.”

 

Becky and Charlotte filed out, and Bayley grabbed Sasha’s hand when she tried to leave. “Um, hey, Bayls-”

 

Bayley cut her off with a hug, arms wrapped tightly but not in a restricting way around Sasha. “I know you actually wanted a hug.” Bayley breathes, enjoying the simple embrace.

 

“Lies and slander.” Sasha protests, but her arms are wrapped just as tightly around Bayley.

 

* * *

 

“You, uh, you ladies need to share a bed or something? Tiny apartment or, uh-” the guy at the register says, watery eyes squinting at them.

 

“Something like that.” Becky interrupts smoothly, thinking of their rather spacious two bedroom apartment. Four paychecks really help out in the way of bills.

 

Bayley nods, ponytail bouncing. Sasha tugs on it teasingly, and Charlotte swats her hand away, pressing a kiss to Bayley’s temple as an apology.

 

* * *

 

After they set the bed up, they get into their sleeping positions. Sasha sleeps closest to the door because she’s always ready to fight anybody who tries to hurt her girls. Charlotte sleeps beside her because she never has to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom so it just works out better that way. Then it’s Becky because she likes the secure feeling of Bayley’s arms around her at night. That leaves Bayley farthest from the door so she can cuddle and get to the bathroom when she wakes up in the middle of the night.

 

Bayley’s snoring loudly, and Becky is sleeping soundly. Charlotte reaches out, gently resting her hand on Sasha’s tense body, her hand warm on the shorter girl’s hip. Sasha sighs softly, her body relaxing. Charlotte smiles to herself, and wraps her arm around Sasha’s waist.

 

They all sleep until late in the morning, and Bayley wakes up to Becky’s hair flaming from the sun slanting in from the window, Charlotte’s hair glowing, and a snuggly soft looking Sasha. Bayley smiles sweetly, and curls closer to Becky.


End file.
